Christmas Plants With White Berries
by Snowthistle
Summary: There is one place that Karkat has yet to kiss Nepeta, and what better place to do it than under the mistletoe? Christmas Katnep


He's been her matesprit for about 2 sweeps now, and he has not kissed her. He has kissed her forehead, her shoulders, her cheek, and her nose, but he has not kissed her the one place where she wants to be kissed. White powdery snow falls gracefully from the dark sky like tiny white dancers that swirl upon the freezing wind outside. He watches her from afar as she spins and chases the snowflakes as they fall, and her moirail watches them both from the window of John the human's house. He growls softly and shivers from the crisp, frigid winter air, but Nepeta seems to be enjoying herself. Karkat wonders if the snow reminds her of the Land of Little Cubes and Tea from the game. He tenses up as he remembers that she died at the hands of his own moirail when they were still playing.

Her olive blood was everywhere and mixed with Equius' blue blood on the floor. She had been crying as she died and had painted a picture of him in her blood right next to her. It was a terrifying sight to behold and he allowed himself to cry for her. He had been so horrible to her and brushed off her red advances like cobwebs in a dusty room. He picked up her cold, still body and cradled it close with diluted candy red tears running down his cheeks. Karkat allowed himself to cry for her and did not care if anyone was to intrude on his grieving at that moment. Once the game was finally won, however, everyone who had died during the game returned and looked as if they had never suffered death or injuries.

Nepeta came running to him, and she confessed her flushed feelings for him then and there. She was shaking the whole time and yet, her voice held steady as she spoke with a straight face. Karkat was surprised at her boldness and felt uncomfortable at the stares everyone gave him. Terezi smiled and gave him thumbs up of her approval, and he focused back on Nepeta and reciprocated. It was her turn to be surprised then, and he looked worried as she started to cry. He apologized about his treatment of her and for accidentally getting her moirail killed, yet she shook her head and smiled at him. He cupped her face and asked her what was wrong, and she merely told him that she was happy that he reciprocated. Tears rolled down his cheeks as well and he realized that he was smiling as well; they both stood there crying for a few moments and in the back of Karkat's mind, it felt like a scene out of one of his romcoms. He didn't mind though and seeing Nepeta so happy made him feel better than he had ever been in awhile.

Now it was the human version of 12th Perigee's Eve known as Christmas Eve, and he and Nepeta were out in the snow much to his dismay. It was night and the stars were out, and Karkat was eager to go back inside to the warm house. He waited for Nepeta to finish up playing, however, as she seemed to enjoy the snow. He mentally groaned in frustration as he thought back to the dim and dark seasons of Alternia with no freezing temperatures and no bright sunlight reflecting off of the white snow in the morning. At least the sun wouldn't kill them here on the new planet the game had created after the session was over, so that was a bonus he supposed. Nepeta ran back over to him with her cheeks flushed olive green, white flakes of snow in her dark, black hair, and her wide eyes sparkling with excitement. His cheeks turned redder than they already were from the cold as he noticed her beautiful green irises. He had forgotten that her irises had begun filling in with color and, while they were not completely filled in, her eyes still looked lovely with those olive rings surrounding her pupils. Long, dark lashes framed her large eyes, and her face rounded delicately giving her a doll-like appearance. It didn't help that she was a few inches shorter than him and was smiling sweetly at him with her cat-like grin.

"Are you ready to go back inside?" he asked.

She nodded," Yes, I am!"

He took her hand and escorted her back to the house, and he noticed that Equius had disappeared from the window. Once inside, he helped Nepeta hang up her overcoat and scarf on the hook and coat rack. Nepeta walked into the kitchen and brought back hot cocoa for both of them and sat on the couch. Karkat stretched and sat next to her, and she handed him his mug. He gratefully took it and slowly blew on it so he would not burn his mouth like last time. She rested her head on his shoulder contentedly and he wrapped an arm around her. Nearly everyone had gone to bed, but a few people still lingered in the living room. Aradia stood by the Christmas tree drinking eggnog with Sollux, Equius stood by the fireplace giving off a slightly creepy vibe as he stared at Karkat and Nepeta on the couch, and Rose sat in a chair quietly knitting. Karkat's gaze drifted to the small green plant with small, white berries hung on the mantle tied with a red ribbon known as mistletoe. When the kids first told him about the tradition of the mistletoe, he thought the idea was stupid and hated the plant, but now he was having second thoughts about it as it dangled above the fireplace. He glanced over at Nepeta as she sipped her cocoa quietly then looked back at the mistletoe. Nepeta had to think the idea of kissing under the mistletoe was romantic. Besides, the mistletoe would finally give him the chance to kiss her where people normally kiss in the first place, which he had put off for so long. She had not minded him not kissing her on the lips and never brought up his reluctance or avoidance of kissing her there. She had decided that he would kiss her when he was ready and merely settled for forehead kisses, cheek kisses, and shoulder kisses.

Karkat suddenly stood up and put his mug in the sink and headed upstairs for a few minutes. Nepeta looked at his retreating figure in slight confusion and set her mug on the small table beside her. Aradia and Sollux went upstairs after awhile, and Rose went to bed some fifteen minutes afterward. It was nearly midnight, and Nepeta sat alone on the couch staring into the fireplace. Equius walked over and bade her goodnight, and she stood up to give him a big hug before he left. She stood in place for ten minutes then wandered over to the fireplace and stared at the mistletoe. Karkat made his way back downstairs and stopped as he saw Nepeta standing by the fireplace. The fire bathed the room with a warm glow of red, orange, and yellow light and threw shadows upon the walls dancing like puppets. Nepeta turned to look back at him and the light danced gracefully around her face and illuminated her green eyes. Karkat's cheeks turned red and he quietly walked over to stand beside her.

"It's late isn't it?" he inquired.

"Yes," she responded.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Shouldn't you?"

"I suppose so."

They stood in silence.

Karkat began again," Nepeta…do you know the tradition behind the mistletoe?"

She smiled back at him," Yes, Rose told me about it earlier. I know Aradia already kissed Sollux under it."

He nodded, and she looked at her feet quietly.

Suddenly, Karkat pulled her close and tilted her chin up, and Nepeta looked into his eyes blushing. His irises were filling with his candy red blood color, and she liked that. Olive green and candy red were Christmas colors. He leaned in and pressed his lips gently to hers, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. It was warm and gentle, endearing and sweet, soft and calming; it was quite a treat. He pulled away all too soon and rested his nose upon hers with his eyes still closed. Nepeta let out a soft purr of contentment as Karkat held her there.

"Merry Christmas, Nepeta," Karkat murmured as the clock struck midnight.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Karkat," she purred and kissed him back.

Karkat began purring as well as Nepeta kissed him under the mistletoe, and they both enjoyed their first Christmas present beside the fireplace.


End file.
